


a difficult duty

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [12]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Execution, F/M, May Become a Series, Tried to have sympathy for both ladies so hopefully it doesn't favor the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe where Henry VIII died before the Great Manner ended in his favor, Katherine of Aragon, now Regent of England until her daughter becomes her age, agonizes over her decision to execute her enemy Anne Boleyn but realizes she has no choice but to protect her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a difficult duty

**Author's Note:**

> elfgirljen Prompted on Comment_Fic: The Tudors, Katherine of Aragon, she walked to the scaffold with her head held high
> 
> Dear lord it has been years since I wrote a Tudors fic!!! Like I dunno two years? I've been deep in my obsession with Space and Aliens especially my Legendary Heroine Verse I didn't have time to write in this fandom. But when I saw this Prompt the Prompt Bunny hit me and I am like I MUST WRITE!
> 
> WARNING: AS STATED ABOVE THIS IS A FIC WHERE ANNE BOLEYN IS PLACED IN A POSITIVE LIGHT, SHE DOES NOT HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! IF YOU WISH NOT TO READ SUCH A FIC READ NO FURTHER! Also in this a both widowed Katherine and Thomas are implied to be in an Engagement to be married after Katherines Tenure as Regent, because even after all these years....Im still Tomkat Trash [In the Words of Han Solo...Some Things Never Change]
> 
> Anyway enough with my rambles....

"Are you sure you want to do this," Katherine heard her main Advisor, confidant, unofficial protector and eventual husband once her tenure as regent was finished per agreement, Thomas More say as she sat beside him in the witness chairs adjacent to the Scaffold. 

It was choice Katherine never wanted to make, but Henry's death from a brief and difficult illness just on the cusp of divorcing her left her with lots of enemies. As a Regent Katherine was expendable because she was destined to give up the throne to her daughter in six years. But Mary, as heir to the throne, was not. 

This decision to order the Lady Anne Boleyn in addition to her father to her death for treason against the crown wasn't a decision made for political gain. It was her decision as a mother. 

Katherine watched carefully as the Lady Anne was lead to the scaffold. She had to admire her bravery. There was not a hint of fear as she walked up to the Scaffold with her head held high. Katherine could imagine herself doing the same if the tables were turned.

"Mary will sleep better at night knowing that the Lady Anne will not finish her father's plans to destroy us," She said.

Thomas turned his head studying her for a moment. She didn't know if it was the love he long harbored for her, or his study and intellect of the human emotion but he could read her like a book. He took his hand in her own and rubbed his fingers over the palm.

"But will you my love?" Thomas asked. 

Katherine turned her head to the Lady Anne and her answer was simple.

"No."

She studied the Lady Anne for just a moent. She stood on the scaffold in a polite matter. But when she turned to Katherine, the former Infanta of Spain noticed some bitterness in her eyes. Was it because her rival won or was it because her life was about to cut short? Katherine would never know the answer.

"I am sorry for the harm I have caused my fair regent," The Lady Anne said, "I let my own pride and my own ambition get in the way and for that I deserve the punishment you are about to inflict on me."

Katherine could have used this moment to spare her rival. But she knew she was doing her duty as a mother to do anything and everything to protect her child....even take the life of a woman young...in her prime and not even over the age of 25.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't have guilt at what she done. 

As the Lady Anne knelt upon the scaffold at the block, Katherine squeezed Thomas' hand like a lifeline. She couldn't imagine what was going through Anne's mind now that she was about to die. But she seemed to have not an ounce of fear in the world. 

"You can stop this you know," Thomas sighed deeply. His eyes were transfixed on the girl. He must have been praying for her.

"I know but I cant," Katherine said, "and you know if you were in my postion and you had to do this to protect your children....you would do the same."

Thomas smiled sadly as Anne laid her head on the block, because he knew it was true. When the executioner prepared to dispatch his victim's life by raising his weapon in the air Katherine decided she could look no further. 

And as the axe came down she closed her eyes, cringing at the sickening dull thud she heard in the darkness. An enemy had been vanquished.

It seemed at the end of her life, the Lady Anne Boleyn the woman who almost took the title as Queen seemed to find peace in her fate.

Katherine wondered if she would find peace at what she had done...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If this gets hits and Kudos this may become a side project in between breaks in my Legendary Heroine Series! So Comment below if you want more =D. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
